this_war_of_minefandomcom-20200213-history
Bruno
Overview Bruno was a chef prior to the war. He owned a restaurant and even had his own TV show called "Bruno's Cuisine". Bruno appears famous and wealthy. He lived in a town located in the outskirts of Pogoren. One day he received a phone call - from a dear friend of his - and was told that people were fighting in the streets. He told her not to worry - that it was only riots and demonstrations and not the onset of war. Some days later he was at his restaurant and saw a news report on television that showed heavy fighting in the town where he and his friend lived. Realizing that his hometown was being attacked and that his friend was in danger - he rushed to the bus station to try and get home. However, he was too late. The buses were no longer running due to the war. He was cut off from his hometown and lost contact with his friend as the siege began. He was remorseful for convincing her to stay in the city instead of telling her to escape to find refuge. Now, he seeks his friend's fate while trying to survive alone. Bruno is the best character for cooking and brewing. He is addicted to smoking and has 10 inventory slots. Recruitment Speech Trait Bruno's trait Good Cook, is a useful skill for cooking and brewing. He can craft Moonshine, Pure Alcohol, and Cooked Meals with fewer resources compared to others. Prior to the version 1.3 update, Bruno did not receive a discount for 2x Cooked Meals on the Improved Stove; this was apparently an oversight and fixed with the update. Version 1.3, removed his discount for Medications and the only way to craft with a discount was with the new Pharmacist Custom Character. This discount was re-applied in The Little Ones expansion. Recipes Notes * The material cost is calculated when initiating the crafting action. Having Bruno start the project and letting someone else finish it will not change the materials used, thus allowing him to be free to do other things. Role Bruno is a tier B combat proficiency character along with Emilia, Marin, Marko, Pavle, Christo, and Henrik. Bruno is one of the five characters who have an average inventory size: 10 slots, he should preferably stay in the shelter rather than going out to scavenge. Luckily he is decent as a guard. Personality Bruno appears to be the most selfish character. If others have committed a crime, he is able to live with it and expresses either inconsiderate thoughts or have no comment at all, which can be seen in character's profile. His selfishness is shown through the fact that he doesn't become sad when someone has committed a crime, but will easily get sad when he is wounded, sick or even hungry. He is apathetic in aiding people in many cases, and won't easily become content if he accepts to help them. When someone dies while scavenging, he expresses his cowardly thoughts in saying that he was glad to not have become the victim and that he'll preferably stay in the shelter and have someone go scavenging instead. He also can't play guitar. He tends to be the victim whenever Roman or other aggressive characters become angry and fight among the other survivors. If Bruno leaves the shelter when he is depressed, he is likely to steal supplies. Character Story #''"I used to be an optimist - one of those people who'd have sworn that war wouldn't come. Wars happened far away, in third-world countries. Or so I thought. Even when I was listening to the news getting scarier day by day, I did not believe at all that was about to happen."'' #''"I have a dearest friend who always worried a lot. One day she called me, terrified, saying there was a riot outside, the secessionists were inciting the crowd to burn the town hall. I told her not to worry. And I was right! Nothing came of it - this time. But even when the riots and fights became everyday news, I kept assuring her it would all blow over soon."'' #''"I was in the restaurant, watching the patrons argue over their dinner and not really noticing the news showing some heavy fighting, when it hit me: they're showing Pogoren outskirts! It's my town! Where my friend lives! I don't know what I was hoping for when I rushed out the door and to the bus station."'' #''"It was too late. The siege was on, we were already cut off, all rides to my town were cancelled. And it was already too late to do anything for my friend, anyway. I should've thought about that before I lulled her into a false sense of security. I don't know what happened to her. Most likely I'll never learn, but I fear the worst."'' Variant of story: # "People are fools, but I was their king. I used to think that whatever out differences, we won't just start shooting each other one day. That it's something... other people do. Not us! We lived together for centuries, we are a civilized nation, Stupidity is lethal. Mine probably killed my dearest friend." # "I answered the phone one day, and it was my friend, incoherent, crying that there was a crowd outside her house and how they were going to burn everything and she had to flee the country. I calmed her as well as I could - fortunately, the crowd dispersed soon - and I kept soothing her fears in the coming weeks. Did a really good with that. She decided to stay." # "I have a house just outside the city and ride a bus to work. One day I was in my restaurant here in Pogoren, not really noticing the muted TV showing some scenes of heavy fighting - and suddenly I recognized the location. It was my town. My friend was there. With pounding heart, I grabbed my coat and rushed towards the sounds of gunfire." # "At the bus station I learnt from the other commuters that we were under siege, and no bus towards my town would leave. I was shattered. If it wasn't for me, my friend would've left the town and gone abroad to her aunt. But I convinced her to stay. And now... Now I don't know if she's well. I haven't heard from her ever since the siege began..." Endings }} Trivia * Before the war, Bruno met Katia on his cooking show. * Bruno and Marko are good friends. de:Bruno fr:Bruno pl:Bruno ru:Бруно Category:Playable Characters